


Boshaw Special

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: A stakeout with Sharky turns out for the better.





	Boshaw Special

“And that’s when I figured that it’s actually gnomes that hold our universe together,” said Sharky. “See, they’re actually made of atoms and when they hold hands, they make up the entire fabrication of existence. How else can you explain why that case of beer suddenly appeared in our truck last week? It’s because they came into contact with our bodies! It’s why we’re motivated to reproduce as a species, because they know we’re useless without them!”

 

“I’m pretty sure that was just a Resistance member thanking us for taking back their home,” said Rook. “Now quiet down or they’ll hear you.”

 

“Those Peggies got turds stuck in their ears. Besides, they can’t hear me with their so called Father yammering away about satellites taking away our souls and feeding them to the government…actually, he might be right about that one,” said Sharky.

 

“Shh!” Rook whispered harshly.

 

Sharky gave a pout as Rook set her sights back onto the outpost through her sniper scope. They had been staking out the place for almost an hour and already the feeling of boredom began to gnaw at him. As he sat himself down onto the blanket spread out before him, Sharky rummaged through Rook’s backpack, hoping to find something to snack on.

 

He pulled out a bag of dried beef jerky and popped one into his mouth as he watched the deputy write down some notes on a notepad next to her. She was never one to go in guns a’ blazing, always more cautious and careful than he ever was.

 

“Almost done there, Dep? I’m feeling thirsty, maybe head down to the Spread Eagle once we’re done here?” asked Sharky.

 

“Yeah, sure,” mumbled Rook. “Thirteen guys now? There were just nine yesterday…”

 

Sharky sighed as he lay down onto the blanket and looked up at the night sky before him. The stars shone brighter around this time and he could faintly point out some of the ones he learned back in grade school so long ago.

 

“Scoot over.”

 

Sharky got up onto one arm as he lifted his head to see Rook looking down at him. As he made room for her, she sat down next to him and grabbed the bag of jerky from his hands.

 

“Taste good, huh?” said Sharky.

 

“It’s kinda tough to chew,” said Rook as she tore another piece with her teeth. “Seasoning’s good though. Where’d you get it?”

 

“It’s a Casey Fixman original recipe,” said Sharky. “Soy sauce, red pepper flakes, paprika and of course, the supple loins of a bull’s nut sack.”

 

Rook immediately stopped chewing and looked at Sharky with wide eyes. He burst out laughing as he watched her spit out the jerky onto the ground.

 

“That’s fucking disgusting!” yelled Rook. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water, chugging it all down in one gulp.

 

“What are you talking about Dep, you were just enjoying it a minute ago,” chuckled Sharky.

 

“Next time, don’t tell me what it’s made out of,” she scowled.

 

“I promise, Scout’s honor,” said Sharky, holding up his hand. “But hey, not a lot of people can say they deep throated a pair of juicy bull balls.”

 

Rook narrowed her eyes at him as she gripped the water bottle tightly in her hand. He was used to telling raunchy jokes with her and loved it even more when she would throw an insult back. However, the look in her eyes told him that maybe this time, he had gone a little too far.

 

“Well, not a lot of people can say they kissed a skunk on accident. And here I thought you were just the average, run of the mill country boy who dreams of making out with their aunt Adelaide,” she shot back.

 

“Hey, I told that to you in confidence! We’re not even blood related so it doesn’t make it weird! It’s completely normal for a man such as myself to appreciate the beauty of a woman…even if she just so happens to be my aunt, by marriage I might add!” said Sharky.

 

Rook doubled over in laughter as she clutched her sides. Sharky could feel his cheeks turn an unnatural shade of red but it was good to see Rook laughing, even if it was at his own expense. The last couple days she had been unusually quiet and looked more ragged than before. The cuts and bruises were always a common thing but the circles under her eyes had grown darker and he noticed that she had started to bite her nails almost down to the core.

 

“What would I do without you, Sharky?” she said between giggles.

 

“Probably die of boredom, that’s for sure,” said Sharky. “So, what are we thinkin’? Spend the night here or make the drive back to the valley?”

 

“Ugh, I don’t feel like driving. We can sleep in the bed of the truck if we have to,” said Rook.

 

Sharky’s heart sped up a little bit at the mention of ‘we’. Usually he, being the gentleman that he was, would offer to sleep in the bed while the Dep would take the backseat. Wondering if it just wasn’t a slip of the tongue, Sharky cleared his throat as he scratched the end of his beard.

 

“You sure you don’t want to sleep in the back? It’s got cushions at least,” said Sharky. He mentally kicked himself for questioning her. It made it seem like he didn’t want to be next to her at all and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

 

“It’s too cramped inside, I need room to move around,” shrugged Rook. “You don’t seem to mind, it shouldn’t be too bad.”

 

“Right, right,” muttered Sharky. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, guess what I happened to come across?”

 

Rook gave him an amused look as he pulled out a small baggy filled with broken up marijuana, along with a pack of smoking papers and a green lighter.

 

“Sharky, are you offering a officer of the law to smoke illegal drugs with you?” she asked.

 

“Oh-uh, I thought we were kinda passed that whole thing now…” said Sharky.

 

“Kidding!” said Rook as she gently punched his shoulder. Sharky let out a sigh of relief as he began to roll the joint.

 

“I swear Shorty, you freak me out sometimes when you joke around like that. I feel like one day I’m going to wake up in handcuffs or something.”

 

“I do have a pair back at Mary May’s place. I mean, only if you’re into that kind of thing,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

The thought of her handcuffing him to the bed while straddling him popped into his mind and made him drop the half-rolled joint to the ground.

 

“Was it something I said?” grinned Rook. Sharky couldn’t think straight and mumbled out something incoherent as Rook laughed even harder. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, making him painfully aware of how hot his body was starting to get.

 

“Almost done,” said Sharky. He twisted the end and handed the joint over to her. “Ladies first.”

 

“Thanks, Shark.”

 

As she took the joint and placed it near her lips, Sharky held out the lighter and cupped his hand so the flame wouldn’t die in the wind. The red ember from the end caught Sharky’s eye as he watched it grow brighter with each puff she took. As she passed it on to him, he took in a deep inhale and coughed as the smoke hit the back of his throat.

 

“Damn, that was stronger than I thought,” he wheezed. Rook smiled and shook her head as she plucked the joint from his fingers and smoked it with no trouble at all.

 

They passed it back and forth until it had dwindled down to nothing more than a roach. As Sharky stomped out the last of it into the ground, Rook stood up and held out her hand toward him.

 

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” she said.

 

Sharky took her hand as she helped lift him up while he grabbed the blanket with his other hand. What surprised him was that she hadn’t let go as she led him to the back of the truck.

 

“There might be some extra blankets in the backseat,” said Sharky. “You got the keys?”

 

Rook paused and then took the keys out of her pant pocket and handed them to him as she let go of his hand and pulled down the back door of the truck. He watched her sit on the edge before walking over to the side and opening the back door.

 

There was only a small quilt stuffed under the passenger seat, but it was better than nothing. The Montana nights were warm in the summer but the bed of the truck wasn’t exactly comfortable. As he took it out from under the seat, he walked to the back and saw that Rook had spread out the other blanket and was placing the backpack near the end as some sort of makeshift pillow.

 

“You found one! It’s not much, but anything’s better than sleeping on the ground,” said Rook. Sharky handed her the quilt as he hopped into the back and lay down closest to the side.

 

“Sweet dreams, Shorty,” he muttered, pulling his hat over his face. The weed they smoked earlier made him more tired than usual and he was just about to fall asleep when he felt the quilt cover his body.

 

“It’s small so we’ll have to share,” said Rook. Sharky went still as her arm draped across his chest and pulled him closer to her.

 

“Uh, sure,” stammered Sharky. “Whatever you say.”

 

His heart thudded against his chest as Rook snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and wondered if maybe this was just the weed talking. Sure there were times where they shared a hug or bumped hips while dancing to his favorite disco song, but nothing compared to this type of physical contact.

 

“We should take the day off tomorrow,” whispered Rook. “Maybe go fishing or something. Anything that doesn’t have to do with the Peggies or the Resistance.”

 

“Sounds fun,” agreed Sharky. “Taking out all those outposts, saving people everyday, you’re like a goddam super hero. You deserve a break.”

 

“I do, don't I?” said Rook. “My back is killing me, sleeping on the ground all the time. Mind giving me a massage?”

 

Before Sharky could answer, Rook had already sat up and began to unbutton her shirt. He felt his neck start to heat up as she slid off her flannel, wearing nothing but a simple, black bra.

 

“Um, I’m not really trained in the art of massage, Shorty. I mean, when I said I was a ‘hands on’ kind of guy, I didn’t literally mean-”

 

“Stop acting modest. It’s not hard,” said Rook. She lay down on her stomach and used one hand to swiftly unhook her bra as her bare back was shown to him. There were a plethora of old and fresh bruises that were scattered on different parts of her body and he was almost afraid to touch her in fear of hurting her.

 

“Okay, but if it hurts let me know. The last thing I need is you mad at me, you’re scary as hell,” said Sharky. He got up and sat on the back of his legs as he shakily placed his hands onto her back. He started at the base of her neck and slowly worked down the spine, earning a few muffled moans from her lips.

 

“Just like that,” she sighed. “You can be more rougher on my shoulders.”

 

Sharky moved his hands upward and pressed his palms between her shoulder blades. The noises she was making were slowly starting to turn him on and wasn’t helping the erection that was pressing painfully against his jeans.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. “Hey Dep, I’m gettin’ pretty tired, maybe we can do this later or-”

 

Sharky’s jaw almost unhinged when Rook abruptly turned around, revealing her bare chest to him. The swell of her breasts rounded perfectly, making his hands twitch erratically.

 

“You’ve got my back done,” she said, lifting her chin. “Now it’s time you do the front.”

 

“Uh…what?”

 

Rook rolled her eyes as she took his hand and placed it on one of her breasts, pressing down hard so he could grope her. Sharky bit his lip as he took a quick look around to make sure no one else was around. The last thing he needed were some Peggies to show up at a time like this.

 

Seeing that they were alone, Sharky focused his attention back to Rook who was looking up at him expectantly. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he placed both hands on her breasts and slowly began to massage them, placing his index fingers and thumbs between her nipples, giving them each a sharp pinch.

 

Rook arched her back upward as she moaned at his touch. He licked his lips as he straddled her waist and took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking her nipple with his tongue while pinching and twisting the other.

 

“Fuck, Sharky,” sighed Rook. She wrapped her hand around his neck and brought him up to her lips, kissing him feverishly. He happily returned the kiss with almost the same desperation as his hands fiddled with the belt loops of her pants.

 

“Can I-I mean, may I…” asked Sharky, leaving his question in the air, praying she would get it. Rook grinned as she let out a short laugh.

 

“Go for it, Boshaw. Let’s see what you got.”

 

“Hell yes! I promise, you will not be disappointed.”

 

His hands moved faster than he anticipated, accidentally getting his finger caught in her zipper, but he paid no mind as he took her pants off and set them to the side. His fingers trailed along the lining of her underwear and he could see the goosebumps on her skin that came after.

 

Grabbing them on each side, he slid them off her legs and placed a small kiss just above her sex. He heard her breath hitch as his tongue flickered against her clit, teasing her by licking his fingers and slowly pushing them inside her.

 

He pulled away for just a second to get a glimpse of her face. Rook’s eyes were halfway closed and her lips were pressed together, trying to hold in the sounds that were on the verge of escaping. Keeping that image in mind, he delved back down between her legs and gave her pussy a long lick, sucking on her clit while fingering her at a quickened pace.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” panted Rook. “Don’t stop Sharky, don’t stop!”

 

She grabbed his head with both her hands and forced him down onto her as her thighs tightened around his head. Hearing her say his name made him moan into her soaking pussy, his hardened cock already leaking precum.

 

He tried to voice his concerns, but it was all in vain as everything he said came out in muffles against her sex. Rook’s moans grew louder as her legs began to shake, her nails sinking into his scalp.

 

“I’m coming Sharky, I’m coming!” she cried. Her sweet juices filled his mouth and he greedily licked every single drop he could taste.

 

“Damn Dep, you taste so fucking good,” growled Sharky. “Gonna make me burst over here.”

 

“That was…I don't even know,” said Rook in between breathes. “I can’t even think.”

 

“That’s the Boshaw special for you, right there,” smirked Sharky. “Uh, you wouldn’t happen to have a condom on you?”

 

“I could ask Mary May for the morning after pill tomorrow,” said Rook.

 

“Thank the fucking lord,” groaned Sharky. He quickly pulled down his pants and began to stroke himself, keeping his attention on her pussy that was still leaking.

 

As he positioned himself in front of her entrance, he slowly pushed in and watched her eyes widen at his girth.

 

“Fuck…you’re thicker than I thought,” she whimpered. Sharky grinned as he pushed all the way in to the tilt, enjoying the way her face distorted in the pleasure that his cock brought.

 

Sharky got onto his knees and placed her legs flat against him as he wrapped his arms around them. His cock slid so easily in and out of her that he began to go faster with each thrust, watching her breasts bounce to his pace.

 

“Damn Chica, I don’t think I can last that long with you looking like that,” grunted Sharky.

 

Rook nodded wordlessly and the look of lustfulness and desire in her eyes was all it took to send him over the edge. With his last thrusts, he came inside her, chanting her name like a desperate prayer. As he collapsed onto her body, she brought him into a kiss as she rolled on top of him, his cock still inside her wet walls.

 

“I love ya, Dep.”

 

The words had escaped his mouth before he could properly process them and he became still in fear of her reaction. Rook lifted her head and gave him a small kiss on his chin.

 

“Love you too, Boshaw.”

 

Sharky let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her while she snuggled into his chest. He grabbed the quilt and covered them both, her breathing telling him that she had already fallen asleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the sound of something similar to a squirrel squeaking in the distance.

 

“Thanks, gnome bros, couldn’t have done it without you.”


End file.
